1. Field of the Invention
The present teaching relates to a liquid jetting apparatus which jets liquid supplied from a tank which is refillable with the liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printer (an example of a liquid jetting apparatus) including a large capacity tank which is refillable with ink and a recording head which records an image on a recording paper by jetting the ink supplied from the tank through nozzles has hitherto been known.